Tumbling Tot In The Stream
by adromir
Summary: Little Legolas is about to go skinny-deeping with his elder brother and the Rivendell twins...in freezing winter of all times! Certain elven lords are going to have their hands full with the youngsters!


**Summary :**** Little Legolas is about to go skinny-deeping with his elder brother and the Rivendell twins…in freezing winter of all times! Certain elven lords are going to have their hands full with the youngsters!**

**Hello, guys! I'm back! Am I late? I hope not.**

**Here's another chibi-Legolas story. Many of you have been asking about the story when Legolas go jumping into the river of Lórien buck naked. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

**NOTE**** :**** In this story, Legolas' age is equivalent to a human's four year old, while Keldarion and the twins were about fourteen. **

****************************************

"So, you must be Legolas."

There was no reply from the golden head little elfling. The youngest prince of Mirkwood kept on staring at the tall elven lady of Lórien in amazement, his mouth hanging wide opened.

Chuckling, she gracefully lowered herself and sat upon her haunches, smiling into the prince's wide silver eyes. "What's wrong, little one? Cat got your tongue?"

Legolas blinked. "No. But you are so pretty!" he blurted innocently.

Hearing that, everyone nearby laughed in amusement. Legolas' fair face instantly reddened. He shamefully lowered his gaze, staring at his feet. "Why? Did I say something wrong?"

Narrowing her eyes at her husband and the others, Galadriel cupped Legolas' cheeks in both palms and kissed his forehead. "No, sweetheart. You are so very kind to say so. Thank you. I think you are very pretty too."

Legolas' face brightened. "Really, my lady? You think so?" And then he grimaced. "But that made me sound as if I look like a maiden!"

This time, Galadriel laughed out loud in that enchanting voice of hers. "A maiden? Certainly not! You look more like a rascal! A _charming_ little rascal," she said, running her fingers through his long unruly hair. His braids had long come undone, while a couple of twigs were seen sticking out among the soft flaxen tresses—Valar knew how he had gotten them there! 

She gently brushed the twigs away as Legolas grinned at her words, "A rascal?" Turning to his elder brother, he yelled, "Do you hear that, Kel? I'm a rascal!"

Keldarion, the crown prince of Mirkwood, rolled his eyes upward and groaned. "Be afraid. Be _very_ afraid," he muttered in mock horror. 

"I'm already afraid beyond measure," Lord Thranduil smoothly responded with a rueful glance towards Lord Celeborn. 

Grinning, the lord of Lórien replied. "I pity you, my friend. I also understand perfectly how it feels to have 'rascals' in your household. Why, we have _two _for grandsons!"

At the mention of Elladan and Elrohir, Keldarion asked, "My lord, have the twins arrive yet?"

"Yes, they are already here," Celeborn answered. "I'm not sure where they are right now. But, since it is winter, I believe they are cooped up somewhere in the palace, feeling very bored with nothing fun to do."

"Then I'll go look for them, if you have no objection, my lord, father," Keldarion politely asked for permission.

"Go right ahead," Celeborn gave his consent. "They have been here for a week and beginning to drive me up the wall with their long faces! I hope your arrival will bring their spirits up."

"Come, Legolas," Keldarion called out. Giggling, the younger prince ran towards his brother. Galadriel and the two elven lords watched with a fond smile as the two brothers walked away, hand in hand.

"He is powerful, your _manyan_ son," Galadriel softly said to Thranduil, still looking at the princes.

"Are you talking about Legolas' ability as a healer or his smooth-talking charm, my lady?" the Mirkwood king asked, grinning.

"Both," Galadriel responded as she turned to him. "And I know exactly _where_ he inherits the latter trait."

Celeborn broke up laughing as Thranduil had the grace to blush. "So, is everyone here?" he asked to cover his embarrassment.

Tucking her arm through Thranduil's, Galadriel steered him towards the palace while Celeborn walked alongside them. As Thranduil's retinue and escorts began to disperse behind them for the stable and servants' quarters, Galadriel explained, "As you know, Elrond is already here with the twins. Gandalf just arrived this morning, while the other delegates have been here since a couple of days ago. Your troop is the last to arrive."

"Like usual," Celeborn helpfully added.

"Of course. It's fashionable to be late." Thranduil glibly responded.

"You always like to make your entrance a grand one, Thranduil," Celeborn laughed. 

"And why not? This council happens only once in a century!" the king replied with a grin, pulling his traveling cloak closer around his body. 

It was late winter. The snow was not that thick under the vast canopy of mallorn trees of Caras Galladhon, but the unusual frigid weather was still sharp and bitter, even for the elves. Still, it didn't deter all the delegations from every elven colony and realm to come to the city of Lórien to attend the centennial meeting, which had been scheduled for the next day. 

The biting cold had almost dissuaded Thranduil from bringing along his youngest child. He was afraid for the elfing's health because Legolas never ventured far from home during such season. But Legolas, afraid to be left behind and being a stubborn person that he was, had wrapped himself in a thick woolen jacket under layers of blanket—until he resembled an overweight hobbit—before plopping himself determinedly on his father's mount. Other than shoving his son off the horse, Thranduil had no other choice but to climb up behind the little prince with a defeated sigh, praying that Legolas would behave during the entire journey. 

This was the first time that Legolas ever set foot in Lórien. Thranduil enjoyed seeing the great wonder on his son's lovely face just now when they entered the Golden Woods. The prince had bombarded his father with so many questions, so curious and excited he was in his new surroundings. 

As the three noble elves stepped onto the stairs that would lead them up into the Lórien palace, came the loud sound of wild laughter and shrieking from one of the chambers above their heads. 

"Looks like the boys have found each other," Galadriel stated with an affectionate smile.

Celeborn exchanged knowing looks with Thranduil. "Be afraid. Be _very _afraid."

***********************************************************

It was early night.

As the lords and ladies were gathered for the grand feast in the great hall above, a small figure was seen skipping down the stairs towards a secluded alcove in the garden. 

The moment his feet touched the grassy ground, Legolas knew he had just found a magical place—a place of something special and important. In spite of winter, the grass was greener here and heavy trails of ivy climbed up the roots of mallorn tree, which hugged around the niche like a mother protecting her babe. 

In one corner, a tiny waterfall trickled down from among the rocks under the roots before it swept away into an underground stream. Legolas ran to it and dipped his hands through the water. "Brrrr. It's cold." The prince giggled before turning his attention to a stone pedestal standing proud in the middle of the alcove. Tilting his head, he stared curiously at the bowl on top of the pedestal. The bowl was made of marble and round in shape. Its surface was flat and its rim was not more than two inches high. 

"Galadriel's mirror?" he wondered out loud, instantly recalling the stories he had heard about the Lórien lady. Many said she was a powerful witch, but Legolas' father had once told him that Galadriel was a very special elven lady who had the ability of foresight with the help of her mirror that could show the future.

As he was a little shorter than the pedestal, Legolas had to stand on his toes to better see the inside of the bowl. From his position, he couldn't tell if the bowl was full or empty. So the little prince decided to climb up the pedestal to get a better view, unaware that he was being watched. 

While he crouched there, staring intently into the bowl—which, of course, was not showing him any 'future' whatsoever—a voice suddenly sounded directly behind him, "What do you see, child?"

Legolas yelped in surprise and lost his precarious balance. With a cry, he tumbled over backwards, his arms flailing like mad. He would have struck the ground hard, but someone caught him just in time.

Chuckling, Galadriel gazed down at the elfling in her arms and gently admonished, "You've escaped your nanny again, haven't you?"

Legolas blinked before he gave the elven lady the most charming smile she had ever seen. "Niniéth is asleep. She has bored herself with her own voice," the prince said, talking about her nanny who had suddenly dozed off while in the middle of telling him a bedtime story.

The lady laughed and held the elfling more securely against her side. "What were you doing just now?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

Pretending innocence, Legolas lowered his gaze and played with a strand of Galadriel's soft flaxen hair. "I was just looking around. No harm done, my lady."

"Is that so?" Her eyes narrowed in mock seriousness.

"Yes, my lady! I didn't do anything, I swear!" the prince claimed, nodding his head vigorously.

Chuckling again, Galadriel pressed the tiny warm body closer against her. "I believe you, little one. Now, would you like to see my famous mirror?"

"Oh! May I, my lady? May I, please?"

Smiling in answer, Galadriel turned and walked towards the waterfall. Still clinging to her, Legolas stared in amazement as she one-handedly caught the water using a silver flagon that appeared out of nowhere. But he kept his silence and watched as she turned back towards the pedestal, pouring the water out of the flagon onto the flat bowl.

Lowering her hand that held the flagon, Galadriel then said, "Look, my dear. Tell me what you see."

Legolas obeyed. Biting his lower lip with a frown, the prince gazed deeply into the water. At first, he could only see his own cherubic face. Then to his absolute joy and wonder, he began to see something different. A tall golden-head elven warrior gradually appeared in the mirror, gracefully brandishing his twin blades about in expert moves against the orcs around him.

"Who is he?" the prince wondered out loud, admiring the warrior's great prowess.

Galadriel gave him a secret smile. "Keep watching."

The elven warrior was now riding atop a white stallion, as a stout looking dwarf rode pillion behind him. 

"A _dwarf_? What's a dwarf doing with that elf?!" Legolas exclaimed indignantly at this new scene.

Gazing into the prince's fiery silver eyes, Galadriel asked instead, "You don't know who that warrior is?"

"No, but I'm sure he's one very stupid elf to let a _blasted_ dwarf ride with him! On the _same_ bloody mount, no less!"

Galadriel shook her head with a benign smile, a little amused that the little prince had come out with such expletives. No doubt he had learnt those words from his hotheaded sire. "Legolas, Legolas. You are so like your father with that bout of temper." Kissing his temple, she added, "Come, let's take you back to your father or your brother before they panic and send out a patrol looking for you."

As the elven lady carried him up the stairs to return to the palace, Legolas kept staring over her shoulder towards the bowl on the pedestal. "But my lady, who was that warrior I saw in the mirror?"

Hugging him tighter, Galadriel softly answered, "You _will_ find out, dear Legolas. All in good time."

**************************************************

"The council must have started by now," Elladan stated with a yawn as he waited for his twin to make his move. 

Elrohir gazed thoughtfully at the chess board between them, deciding whether it was smart for him to take his brother's queen. "I bet on my new bow that the council will be delayed," he easily said, staring gloomily at his own vulnerable king.

"What made you say that?" Keldarion asked, his voice bored and his eyes almost glazed. With his arms folded behind his head, the Mirkwood prince was lying on his back on the floor near the twins, his little brother lying flat on top of him. Legolas was dozing peacefully, a smile of pure bliss plastered on his face. Beneath his cheek, Keldarion's chest rose steadily up and down with his even breathing.

"Just a hunch," Elrohir replied before he announced, "Check mate!"

"What?!" Elladan exclaimed in surprise and frowned at the board. "That move is not legal!"

"Well, _now_ it is."

"Why, you little…" With a growl, Elladan leaped across the board and tackled his twin, sending rooks and queens and kings flying everywhere. The two brothers rolled around on the floor, grunting and cursing and laughing like idiots.

"Hey," Keldarion complained when the twins bumped into him. Wrapping one arm around his brother to shield him from the wrestling elves' kicking legs, the prince rose to a sitting position and ruefully shook his head.

"What's going on?" Legolas asked drowsily, blinking in confusion. Apparently, he had been woken up by the twins' excited voices.

"Nothing much. Just the twins happily trying to kill each other," Keldarion answered with a laugh.

"Oh. Who is winning?"

"Actually, the _both_ of them are losing."

"Great. Can we join them?"

A while later found the four of them lay sprawling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. The twins' chamber that was immaculate earlier was now cluttered and disorderly. The side table had overturned, spilling everything placed on it onto the floor including a silver jar of water. The pillows were no longer on the beds, and the coverlet had suddenly become a rug.

"Hey, kid, get off my neck, will you?" Elladan finally voiced out wearily. The younger prince of Mirkwood was joyfully straddling him. 

Legolas just giggled. "No!" 

"Kel, help me here please. This little midget brother of yours is choking me!"

"Ah, no can do, Ell. You _let_ Ro yank at my hair just now," Keldarion glibly responded, which earned him a swipe to the head from Elrohir. 

"Erkk! Help me!" Elladan cried out, playfully flailing his arms about, much to Legolas' great amusement.

"All right, brat. That's enough. You can choke him later." Keldarion finally got to his feet and easily plucked his brother off their friend's back.

"Aw, Kel!" Legolas grumbled. "This is no fun at all!"

"He is right, you know," said Elrohir as he helped his brother sit up. "I can't stand this boredom! Let's do something fun!"

"Oh? Other than wrestling one another to death, what will you suggest?" Elladan asked, straightening his tunic.

Walking towards the window, Elrohir then stared at the river a hundred yards away. It took him several moments before he spoke, "I have an idea. But it might sound stupid."

"You always sound stupid. Now out with it," Elladan demanded, causing Keldarion to break up laughing.

Glaring at his twin, Elrohir said, "You are not overly bright either, you know." Sighing, he continued, "What I'm going to suggest is…well…"

"Well, what is it?" 

"Let's make a dare."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's find out who among us can stand in the river the longest."

A long silence greeted Elrohir's words until Legolas broke it, "You _are_ stupid. The water is freezing out there!"

Elrohir rolled his eyes as Keldarion and Elladan laughed out loud. "That's the whole point!" the younger twin said. "We can find out who is the toughest among us!"

"Or the _stupidest_," Keldarion added with a grin.

"Well, if you thought it that way," Elrohir said with a shrug. "But do you have better suggestions?"

Keldarion and Elladan looked at each other and shrugged. "Fine. Let's do it," they finally said.

As they walked to the door, Keldarion suddenly voiced out anxiously, "But if our fathers find out…?" 

"Then _don't_ let them find out or the four of us will be as good as dead," said Elladan.

"We are already dead," Legolas muttered under his breath, wondering at the idiocy of the three elder elves.

*************************************************

"I'm not really sure this is a good idea after all," Elrohir said as he gazed at the calmly flowing water.

Elladan frowned at his twin. "What? This was _your_ idea in the first place!"

"I know, but…" Elrohir sighed. "Suddenly I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't tell me you are chickening out, Ro," said Keldarion. 

Elrohir glared. "I'm not a chicken!"

"Fine." Keldarion shrugged. "Still, are you in, or are you out?"

"All right, all right! I'm definitely in!" Elrohir grumbled, unbuttoning his tunic. "Better get this over and done with. Strip to your skin everyone."

The others went still. "Strip? Completely?" Elladan's eyes were huge.

"As you mean, we are going in there _naked_?" Keldarion voiced out next in equal surprise. 

Legolas looked back and forth between them before crying out, "Now _that's_ what I call fun!"

"Shut up, brat!" Keldarion laughed as he playfully swiped the back of his brother's head.

"Do we really need to?" Elladan was whining as he tossed his tunic aside and began to unlace his leggings.

"That will make this even more adventurous, don't you think?" Elrohir stepped out of his pants and began to walk towards the edge of the wooden platform they were standing on. "Besides, nobody else is watching."

Keldarion looked down at his younger brother. Legolas was also struggling out of his clothes. "No, brat. You stay here. Don't go in there."

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "But why?"

"The water is too cold for you," Keldarion answered before he followed after Elladan. "Stay there and look after our clothes."

"This is not fair!" Legolas protested. "I want to join too! I'm not a bloody servant to watch over your things!"

But the three elder elves ignored his cries. They looked at one another before Elrohir gave the signal. "Ready? Here we go!"

With a shout, he jumped off the platform and landed into the water with a splash. He came up screaming and cursing, "Bloody maggoty son of a warg! It's too blazing cold!"

Elladan and Keldarion broke up laughing before they also leaped. Another strung of vile expletives exploded in the air as the two came up to surface.

"Now. Let's see who will last the longest," Elrohir said, his teeth already chattering.

Standing on the shore, Legolas was steaming with anger. "So, I'm left out, am I? We'll see about that! They can't stop me from jumping in." 

Shedding his entire clothes away until he stood in his birthday suit, Legolas glared down from the platform. "Make room! Here I come!"

Keldarion and the twins looked up. The prince's face instantly registered his great horror to see his brother's stubborn determination. He screamed, "LEGOLAS, NO!"

But Legolas had already jumped, shouting gleefully all the way. Only when he hit the freezing water did he remember that he still didn't know how to swim.

************************************************************

In the council hall up in the palace, all delegates had taken their respective seats. Gandalf the wizard was about to initiate the important meeting when Galadriel suddenly stiffened and leaped to her feet. Celeborn, who sat beside her, was greatly surprised. "My dear? What's wrong?"

Galadriel's blue eyes were wide and a tad wild. She was seeing things that the others did not. "The boys," she said, glancing at Thranduil and Elrond. "The little one. Legolas!"

Without another word, she whirled and ran out the door. Hearing his son's name coming from the lady's mouth, Thranduil was already out of his seat to chase after her. Elrond and Celeborn also quickly followed while the other delegates looked on, stupefied they were at this turn of event. "What in Arda is going on?" they wondered out loud between them.

Gandalf was smiling and frowning at the same time. "Stay put, all of you," he said, walking to the door. "I'll return after this family matter is settled." Then he added under his breath, "I'm just glad I don't have children!"

**************************************************************

"LEGOLAS!!" 

Legolas never resurfaced since he had leaped into the river, causing his elder brother to panic. Keldarion kept screaming his brother's name, his hands frantically reaching about for the small drifting form in the water. But the prince was not moving fast enough. His limbs had gone numb from the cold, and his legs felt laden with sudden fatigue. 

"Help me catch him!" Keldarion cried out, near to hysterics when his fingers brushed through the softness of his brother's hair but without any purchase of firm grip. The twins were already in motion by his sides, chasing after Legolas who was being steadily swept away by the current. 

Between the three of them, they were finally able to grab the young prince before he could be taken further downstream. As they were struggling onto the bank, wild shouts and alarm cries greeted them at once.

"Valar! Is he all right?"

"What the blazes happened here?!"

"Blast it, what were the four of you doing in the freezing water buck naked?!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND?!" 

The last statement had come from Celeborn, who stood glaring at the youths with the most ferocious expression on his face one had ever seen. Keldarion and the twins blinked, unsure of what to say in respond. The three of them crouched there together on the bank—naked and wet and shivering, Legolas cradled between them.

With a soft cry of dismay, Galadriel hastily reached forward and grabbed the little prince into her arms. Legolas' skin had turned blue and his eyes were closed, his long dark lashes a stark contrast to his deathly white face. "He is not breathing," the elven lady said before she draped the prince onto his stomach over her shoulder. Then she repeatedly thumped his back, hoping that Legolas would quickly spit out the huge lungful of water that he had taken.

"Come, Legolas. Breath," prayed Thranduil in great worry as the others looked on in silent. The elven king was already kneeling beside Galadriel, brushing his hands through his son's sodden hair.

A moment later, Legolas woke up coughing and gasping for air, throwing up some amount of water in the process. His silver eyes were wild as he looked around him in fright, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. "Wh…what ha…happened…?" He coughed heavily again and started to cry, realizing instantly that he had done something _very_ wrong when he saw his father's grim face.

"Shhh…everything is fine now, Legolas. You are safe," said Galadriel as she took off her great cloak and wrapped the little prince in it, crooning all the while. "Come, let's take you inside and get you dry and warm." The lady gracefully straightened up and rushed back for the palace, the precious bundle cradled protectively against her breast.

With her gone, Keldarion and the twins stood trembling in the cold as they endured the domineering and intimidating stares from the three elven lords and the wizard. Gandalf was frowning, Elrond was glaring, Thranduil was near to hyperventilating, while Celeborn looked as if he was about to wring somebody's neck. But the Lórien lord yelled instead, "WHOSE STUPID IDEA WAS THIS?!"

The boys jumped a foot. Celeborn rarely got angry. But when he did, even the hot-tempered Thranduil would seem tame in comparison. Keldarion and the twins exchanged brief glances before they pointed at one another without a word. That only caused the elven lords to grow angrier. 

"_Now_ you are blaming one another? What were you thinking?!" Elrond fumed, fighting at the urge to twist his sons' pointed ears. 

"The problem is, they were obviously _not_ thinking!" Thranduil shouted, scowling darkly at his eldest son.

"Boys will be boys, my lords. They _never_ think," Gandalf supplied quietly, trying hard to suppress his amused smile.

Seeing the pitiful condition of their shivering sons, Thranduil and Elrond quickly took off their long over tunics and wrapped them around the boys. Celeborn also shed his cloak before draping it around one of the twins, grumbling all the while, "Before I put a switch to your freezing backsides, I want the three of you to march back to your room and get warm, do you hear me? Then we'll figure out the best punishment you deserve for such a stupid escapade! "

The three boys obediently nodded. But when they kept standing there mutely and blinking in uncertainty, Celeborn snapped, "Well? What are you waiting for? _MOVE_!"

Keldarion and the twins instantly short forward. They scurried for the palace as if chased by some demons. 

Watching their progress, Thranduil suddenly grumbled, "Ai! I think my entire head has just turned gray! Stupid elflings!"

Elrond gave him a sidelong glance. "And I just got a _double_ heart-failure!"

Celeborn rolled his eyes upward before turning to the wizard. "I think the council should be adjourned, Gandalf. I suddenly feel ill I can't even think straight!"

*******************************************

"This is _your_ fault!" Elladan mumbled through the corner of his mouth to his brother as he arranged dish after dish of lemon pudding on the table. 

Elrohir's eyes narrowed in indignation. "_Me_?"

"Yes, _you_. Your idea brought us into this mess!" Keldarion interrupted.

"Hey! I didn't force you! You eagerly came along like a couple of dimwitted mules!" Elrohir responded hotly.

"Dimwitted _mules_?"

"Why you…!"

The three of them had already dropped onto the kitchen floor to wrestle one another, but the head servant of Celeborn's household was quick to intervene. "That's enough, young sirs," the servant called Galadhil said. "I suggest you stop that childish feat before you knock down the table and ruined all the dishes on top."

The boys ceased moving and scowled at Galadhil. The servant ignored their glares and continued, "Now, if you would be so kind, do carry all the food into the dining hall. I believe the council is about to be over and the delegates must be craving for refreshments."

Galadhil walked off, but he suddenly paused at the doorway and turned back around to face the young elves. "Before I forgot, young sirs, Lord Celeborn also wants me to remind you that the three of you are responsible for the dish duty afterwards."

"What?! _No_…" Keldarion and the twins groaned out loud, slumping back to the floor.

"Ai. I just can't believe the state we are in," Keldarion said with a heavy sigh. 

"Yeah. Some kind of _adventure_ we are having right now," Elladan grumbled.

"I'm so sorry, you two," Elrohir finally said apologetically. "My idea totally sucked great time. And Legolas nearly got killed because of it."

Keldarion reached over and grasped Elrohir's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Actually, we do not blame you, Ro. We are all stupid. Thank the Valar Legolas is all right."

It had been two days since the incident at the river. Legolas and the elder boys did not suffer further illness from their misadventure, but they had to be confined to their rooms, just in case. But then—after receiving such long and intense lecture from their respective fathers—Lord Celeborn had announced to them their punishments; they were to serve at the council grand feast.

"I wonder how Legolas is doing," Keldarion suddenly voiced out.

"Probably bored himself to tears," Elladan suggested, causing the three of them to break up laughing.

Legolas was indeed bored. He had been appointed as Gandalf's staff bearer. The little prince had to escort Gandalf from his room and carry the wizard's long wooden stick—which was several feet taller than him—and had to sit quietly throughout the entire council. A boring and tedious feat for him, that was for sure.

The moment he saw his youngest son plopped himself onto the seat beside the wizard, Thranduil could barely control the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. This time, he would know where his son was. 

Galadriel had smiled fondly at the prince, while Celebron and Elrond exchanged amused glances. _At least, the elfling is safe…for now._

The council took more than two hours to finish. After all agendas and issues had been covered, the delegates were ready to move on to the dining hall for their refreshments. But one member didn't even stir in his seat. In fact, he was snoring.

Thranduil grinned with a rueful shake of his head as he gazed at his sleeping son. "Do you think he has learned his lesson?" he asked no one in particular.

"Lesson? _What_ lesson?" Elrond responded, also smiling.

"A stubborn boy like him does not simply learn, Thranduil," Celeborn said, chuckling. "He fights back."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Thranduil replied as he reached down to gather his child into his arms. "I'll go deposit this little rascal onto his bed. I guess it's time for his nap."

Galadriel leaned over and kissed the elfling's perfect brow. "Good dreams, little one."

"Don't encourage him, my lady," Thranduil said. "He might be plotting his next mischief even in his sleep!"

They all laughed at that and the king of Mirkwood headed for the family wing to tuck in his son. 

His head cradled against his father's heart, Legolas was having a grand time in his own fantasy world. There was heavy rain. And water puddles. And mud.

_Lots_ of mud. 

Within his father's warm embrace, Legolas smiled.

**THE END**

**There goes another one! **

**Thank you for reading, all of you! I hope you enjoy that one as much as I enjoy writing them. Next, we will see more of chibi-Legolas and his sudden obsession with mud. This will definitely involve a tub and a certain young elven lady afterwards. That's right, guys. 'Two In A Tub' is coming up!**

**P/S : I just want to share something with you. Is there any of one you who are familiar with the author Raymond E. Feist? Man, he's GREAT! His Midkemia stories truly rocks! I totally love his new series, 'Talon Of Silverhawk'. Talon@Tal the hero is _so_ cool! He sounds a little like Legolas and a bit like Aragorn to me. I suggest you go check out this new creation of his, and I guarantee you won't be disappointed. **

**See you all next week!**


End file.
